missing information
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: this is bellas first days back to school since edward left her, and they dont go very well. i changed the name, it used to be edededward cullen!
1. first day

**This story takes place during new moon. It is bella's first day back to school since Edward left and let's just say it is not a good day for her. Poor girl!**

Ugh. I have to go to school today, this is the first day since…never mind. "Bells, its time sweetheart" deep breath, lets go.

"okay dad, I will be right down" I put on the best face I could manage, which was kind of pathetic because it still wasn't even close to a smile, and walked down the stairs. I don't know why my dad was still here, it's not like he is driving me."Cha-dad, why are you still here don't you have to get to work" I said as I walked into the kitchen to grab an apple, scratch that I'll take an orange, yeah that's better. "Yeah well, bells, I just wanted to make sure you left on time" ok so translated 'I wanted to make sure you actually go'

"Alright well im going to leave now, bye" I walked out of my house and it was raining, as usual, and went to my truck, and headed to school. When I got there everyone was looking at me, great. I stayed in my truck until the first bell rang, and then walked to my first class. Great the was English, I had that class with…ugh. When I walked in I thought I was lucky because we had a sub, but Im sure with my luck this sub will be mean or something. I sat down, and everyone was just looking at me, I let out a big breath and the sub started taking roll. "Jessie Adams", "here", "Steven bask", "here", "Kate Clark", "here", "josh crimp, josh crimp, josh crimp", "he isn't here today I think he is sick", mike answered, "oh okay, lets see here" the sub, Mr. turner looked back over the roll sheet "um, Edward Cullen?" I heard about 5 gasps; I just froze in my seat. "Edward Cullen?" shut up, shut up, shut up. Mike will stop him right? Like he did with josh? "Edward Cullen?" the teacher said a little louder, no one was saying anything, and I felt like I was going to puke. "Edward cull-" "HE ISNT HERE OKAY, IF YOU CALL A FREAKING NAME 3 FREAKING TIMES WITH NO FREAKING ANSWER IT USUALLY MEANS THEY ARENT FREAKING HERE" I can't believe I just yelled at a teacher. I was standing up and breathing really hard. "Umm and you are?" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath then I looked around and everyone was, obviously, staring at me again. I couldn't take this anymore I grabbed my bag and left the class room. I went to my truck and cried until it was time for next class then I pulled myself together and went to math. Math didn't go as bad as English, the teacher started to say…his…name but stopped. At lunch I went to the farthest table from…their…table and sat down with nothing to eat or drink. Lunch was almost over when Angela came over and sat next to me. "Hey, how are you?" I looked up at her and shrugged, then sighed. "It will all be okay bella" then the bell rang and we walked to science. Once there I sat down and followed the teacher's instructions, I was fine until we started the lab. I couldn't follow the teacher's instructions then because he told us to start working with our partner, my partner wasn't here. I choked back my tears and did the project by myself.

Finally last class of the day, but ughh its PE. But to my surprise the teacher just let me watch, so it wasn't that bad. But when I was walking back to my car the school secretary called me and told me I need to go to the office. When I got in I was called into the principles office "ah miss. Swan take a seat" ugh what now. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for him to start talking "now miss. Swan, I no that you are going threw a though time because of the Cullens leaving" oh my god, what is this about. "But you have to try and control your emotions in class" oh great, the stupid sub told on me. "Now im not going to give you a detention, this time, but please don't let it happen again okay?" I nodded and he let me go. I walked/ran to my truck and headed home. Wow this day sucked so much I just want to go home and cry myself to sleep, and pray that tomorrow will be better.

**Okay so that was the story. Review if you want me to continue it, or write more stories that relate to it. Thanks for reading. Now; REVIEW!!**


	2. second day!

**Okay so I am going to write more to this story but if it takes long to update it means that I am doing my other stories or something. So please keep reviewing. Oh and just to let everyone no I am keeping this story going because of : ****jasperthewalkingchillpills' review!! Thank you so much!**

'bella, I don't want you to come with me' he spoke the words slowly, his eyes on my face, watching as I took in what he was actually saying 'you…don't…want me?' I put the words in a different order 'no' "NO, NO, EDWARD!! EDWARD COME BACK EDWAAAARD! NOOOOO" he has to come back "bells! Bells wake up" I opened my eyes and my father was sitting next to me on my bed trying to calm me down. Even in my dream I couldn't totally see him he was blurry but still beautiful. I leaned into my father chest and started crying he held me until I fell asleep and it happened all over again.

'Beep, beep, beep, beep' ugh stupid alarm, stupid school, stupid life. I got up and got ready for another hopefully better 2nd day of school. i really hope that this day is better, I just cant take another yesterday. I finished getting ready upstairs and went down to the kitchen to grab a granola bar. Finished that and headed of to school. when I got there I had to go straight to class and was late 3 minutes. the teacher just ingnored me and continued reading something to the class. I didn't care what she was reading so I let my mind wander. BAD IDEA. I found myself think about how I always used to talk to…him…when the teacher just rambled on. He would always make me laugh or giggle and the teacher would ask what was so funny, I would say….STOP. Stop bella. Those times are other, get over it. Before I knew it first was out, and it was time for math. That went bye fast, and it was time for 3ed, then 4th, 5th, lunch. It all went in a blur. Today at lunch though Angela came and sat with me. I told her she didn't have to and she said she wanted to. That made me feel a little better. Not anywhere close to good but slightly better. The rest of the day was fine until gym. Ugh we had to run and do sit ups. Horrible I hate gym, I don't see the point of having to do it all four freaking years. When school finally let out I got changed quickly and went home. Okay so today was better, better, not good. I don't know if I am going to be able to deal with this for very long though. It would be less painful to just…nevermind. I wont do that. Charlie would be so devastated, and so would renee. But I got to think of something different. And soon.

**Sorry its kind of short but I am going to do it just one day an entry so some will be long and some short. Please review. I will sometimes skip like a week or a long time frame, because like I don't think that 3-4 months of depression is that enjoyable haha but I will write a lot more, if you keep reviewing. So; REVIEW!!**


	3. dinner guests

**One week later.**

Every night i have the same nightmare, of the night he left me. but every night he seems to get less and less detailed. I can barley see him. I don't know if that is good, or bad. i don't want to live anymore, my life seems so…so…empty. It is so hot everywhere without him. And yesterday I clawed the crap out of my dash board to get out the stupid sound system Emmett, Rosalie, and jasper gave me-why can I so easily say there name and not…his. My hand got all cut up, but I didn't care, it was actually nice taking out some emotion. But after I felt bad for the poor stereo.

Charlie told me that some one was coming over tonight for dinner, it was finally Saturday and school was so boring and pointless. I forgot who, well I wasn't really paying attention when he told me, he asked if I would be ok to make dinner and I just nodded. Gosh I haven't talked to Charlie in about a week and a half, actually I haven't talked to anyone in a week and a half. But I just didn't feel like talking to anyone except…well yeah…so I haven't spoken, just nods and shrugs.

I went down stairs to make dinner because I did remember Charlie said that our guest would be over at 5:00 and it was 4:30. I was making spaghetti, nothing to fancy but oh well. When I was cutting the lettuce for salad I accidentally cut my finger, just as Charlie walked in. "bella! Are you okay!" ugh its just a stupid cut, a cut on my finger, that drew blood….

Flashback…

'shoot' I sliced my finger on the package. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened so quikly. 'NO!' Edward ran at me throwing me across the table,as I did I knocked over the cake, presents, flowers, and plates. The flower vase broke and cut my arm. I looked up and saw Edward trying to hold off jasper.

….End flashback

"bells, bells can you hear me" what? What happened "dad?" why am I on the floor, what happened? "yeah bells, you fainted after you cut your finger" he chuckled slightly.

"oh, im sorry" great I fainted, now he is gonna watch me even more. I got up and looked at the lettuce. Looks like no salad for us tonight, there was blood on the lettuce in the bowl. Charlie saw to and said"oops, no salad tonight" then he chuckled, but I was mad at myself.

"are you okay? I can finish here" okay that almost broke me, Charlie cooking, no. "no" I went to the bathroom and cleaned my finger before putting a band aid on. Then I went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. When I was about to grab the plates of the counter, they were gone. I turned around to see a dark skinned boy already setting the table.. Why did he look familier. He had dark beautiful skin, long black hair, and was wearing cut off jean shorts with a tank top on. I cleared my throat and he turned around. "hello" Jacob said in a husky voice. Okay so that's why he looked fimilier it jake black. "oh, hey jake, whats up?" I cant believe how dead my voice sounded. It shocked him alittle to, but he recovered quickly and said "ah nothing much" then shrugged. "how about you" I looked at him and opened my mouth, but then closed it again and just shrugged. At dinner Charlie and billy were discussing the game on tv and I just ate quietly. Jake would ask me something every once in a while and iwould answer and go back to being quiet, I felt kind of bad but oh well. When we all finished I did the dishes and said bye to jake and billy before going to bed and having the same nightmare I do every night.

**Okay I know she isn't supposed to see jake until she calls and decides to go visit but oh well. Haha. Its to soon for her to be ready to start healing anyway. And hey I want to know are you guys team Edward or team Jacob, I like to know. Okay well you no what to do, wait what you don't? oh okay well what you got to do now is; REVIEW!!!**


	4. dumped!

**Okay so I am skipping to the month of November, all bella has been doing is, well, going to school and sleeping. Like in the book so it is November 13, it's a Friday and bella is about to wake up. **

Ugh I hate school, it's pointless. But I guess doing school is better then having a day free of doing noting, because then your mind starts to wander to places you don't want it to. So I got read and headed out.

When I got to school the bella hadn't rung yet. I got out of my truck and started to walk to class, only to be interrupted by someone calling my name. I turned around to see Lauren looking at me, she called name again and motioned with her finger to go over to her. I sighed but walked over. What does she want! I raised my eyebrows in saying what? "hey how are you, I know it must be tough right now since Edward dumped you" I glared at her and tried to hold back my tears "I mean if I lost an angle like him, I could only imagine how tough it would be" she said with fake sincerity and a smirk. I turned around to leave and she hit my shoulder "HEY, you didn't answer me! What's it like to be dumped by someone so HOT!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before starting to walk away again, but this time she pushed my back and I feel to the floor. What the heck did I do to her, why is she doing this? The next thing I know she turned me around and slapped me across the face "well?" I could taste the blood that was coming from my lip. Great, blood. She slapped again, and that did it! I brought my arm back and let it fly forward hitting her right in the nose. She gasped and flew off of me. I stood up and saw that there was a whole crowed watching, then I herd the principle "all right clear out or everyone here gets detention". I looked down and saw Lauren holding her nose, blood was dripping down and she was moaning in pain. GOOD! "Miss. Swan, Miss Mallory, please come with me" ugh great, Charlie is gonna flip if…when he finds out I got in a fight. I wonder if alice saw this happening, if she did then he….ugh never mind she wouldn't be looking out for me. not anymore. I quickly wiped away the tear the feel from my eyes as we were walking to the office. Lauren was glaring at me the whole time but I didn't look at her once. What the hell did I ever do to her. When we got to the office we went straight to the principles' office. We sat down and Mr. Greene cleared his throat "okay, what is going on?" he looked at lauren then at me "Miss Swan you used to be such a quiet, nice student" he looked at me with a disappointed look on his face, I was about to say something but lauren bet me "its because Edward left her" I stood up and she did to Mr. Greene stood up and reached across the desk to separate us before calling out the door. Then a teacher who I didn't know was in the room and stood between lauren and me. "okay so I see we are going to have to talk seperatley Miss Swan please take a seat in the office until I call you in. I nodded and went out of his room and took a seat. Mr. Greene and Lauren talked for about fifteen minutes before he called me in. I sat down and took a deep breath. "okay, so tell me what happened" I began at the beginning of who lauren called me to the point where I did punch her to get her off of me. he would nod occasionally while writing down what I was saying. When I finished he told me that lauren would be suspended for two weeks and I was suspened for one. "WAIT, why am I getting suspended I was just protecting myself, that isn't fair!" I didn't do anything except hopefully break her nose. "well Miss Swan, I think a week from school might help you setel down a bit. I am sorry that you are upset by the absence of the Cullen family, but you need to calm down" oh my god, he is suspending me to think things through. I don't want to friken think things through, that is the last thing I want to do. But I sighed and nodded. When I went out of his office I couldn't believe who was waiting for me. ugh really? They really called my dad. And boy did he look pissed! "um hey dad" he shock his head disappointedly and grabbed my bag before heading out of the school. I told him I could drive home, but he told me that he would have someone bring it home for me. great why does this sound familier, being forced to drive home from school earlie in someone elses car, and someone bringing my truck home, déjà vu!

Well that night we both where quiet at dinner, not that our dinners lately have been filled with laughs and conversations. But this one was worse because my dad looked so sad, and…angry. He didn't ask what happened at school, so I didn't tell him. I have a feeling that my dad isn't mad at me but…well you know, so if I told him that I got in a flight because of…you know who, Charlie would be even more mad. So as long as he doesn't ask I wont tell.

After dinner I went right to bed and closed my eyes waiting for my nightmare's to start.

**What did you think? I want some ideas, for more dad days for poor bella. I will pick some of the ideas I like and use them and I will mention you in my next authors note! Okay, okay go on; REVIEW!!**


	5. THAREPY!

**Okay so I came up with the idea for this chapter with the help of jasperthewalkingchillpill. This is the week that bella is suspended from school and Charlie decides to try something. I hope you like!**

"WHAT?" was he serious, he can't be serious. No way! "Bella I think the therapy might help some" omg he thinks that I need therapy; I don't need therapy I need a certain person to come back, THAT is what I need. "DAD I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAREPY, I AM NOT CRAZY, I DON'T NEED IT!!!" why is he trying to torment me? "Now bells, just calm down okay, please just try, I hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart!" oh it breaks HIS heart, well im sorry dad! Ugh!!! "FINE! I will go to the stupid therapy but when it doesn't work im not going again!!" he thanked me and we got in his cruiser and headed of to the freaking therapy center in Port Angeles. Once we got there Charlie tried to put his arm around my shoulder but I shock it off. He was seriously pissing me off right now. We walked in and the stupid receptionist-all freaking smiles-said "hello!" like I was freaking 5 years old. I shook my head, took a deep breath and sat down in a chair. A few minutes Charlie sat next to me, so I looked the opposite way then a lady came out a door and told me to come with her, I sighed and followed her. We went into an office and I sat down in a chair in front of the desk that a lady sat in. "hello Isabella, how are you today, I am Mrs. Pattinson"** (get it Pattinson as in Robert ha-ha)** ugh Isabella, I hate when people call me that! "um…its just bella" she wrote that down on her paper and looked back up at me "okay, well bella, how are you today?" hmm lets see a few months ago I lost the love of my life and now im in therapy lets see, how am I "pretty shity" she pursed her lips and wrote down something on her paper. Then she sighed and looked back at me "okay now we are going to have to dig down and get out some pretty hard stuff, okay. I have tissues if you need them, but please tell me why and how long you have been feeling 'shity'" oh great I do not want to retell this story. When I didn't answer she said 'please go ahead, I am hear to listen'. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, but then closed it; I felt a tear roll down my face. She grabbed a tissue and handed it to me; I took it and wiped the tear away. "My boyfriend left" ugh I can't believe I just said that. She looked at me with sad eyes, "what was his name?" ugh, I don't know If I can say it, I can barley think it, so I just shook my head. She sighed "bella to start feeling better you need to say all the things that are hardest for you to do" I took a big unsteady breath and whispered "Edward Cullen" she took in a quick breath and I looked up at her with tear filled eyes "you mean dr. cullens son?" that's when I lost it, all the tears that were in my eyes feel. I started to cry so hard that I was shaking, the next thing I know she had come around her desk and was crouched in front of me, and then she took my hands. "Shhhhh, shhhhh, its ok, is that the first time you have said his name since he left. I couldn't talk so I just nodded. She looked at me then handed me another tissue, I took it and dabbed my eyes. "Well that is a very big step, you two were very close weren't you?" again I couldn't talk so I just nodded. "What was something you guys used to do a lot?" I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself, and then very carefully I answered in a whisper "talk" she got up and grabbed her paper and started writing things down. Then she sat back down at her desk and told me to bring my chair closer to her desk, so I did and then took another shaky break. "Okay, what did you guys talk about" I can't tell you, I thought to myself. "Everything" I answered a little louder than my other answers. She smiled at me, and as I started to calm down a little she asked me if he had a car, "yes" oh god I am going to fall apart at home I can t believe I am telling this stranger this stuff. "Okay, did you ever ride in it with him? What kind ok car was it?" deep breaths bella, you can answer her. "Yes. He would pick me up for school everyday, and he drove a…a…a v-"I broke into a huge sob, just thinking of him every morning waiting outside in his shiny silver Volvo S60. Deep breath. "A Volvo S60" I started to cry again and took another tissue, god I feel so lame right now, I am in an office crying about someone who doesn't love me. Well she asked a few more questions, and we were done. I stood up and threw away my 7 tissues, yuck, and went out to were Charlie was. I must have just looked lovely. Charlie put his arm around me and I let him this time. We walked out to the car and went home. The whole way home I thought over what we talked about. So I just feel even worse than I did before. I am not going back there. I told my dad and he sighed but nodded. When we got home I walked to my room, when I crossed over to put my shoes in my closet the floor board creaked. Strange it's never done that before. Oh well, I put my shoes away, and went to bed. And yup the same nightmare happened, just like it does every night

**What did you think? Did you catch the creaky floor, because Edward put her stuff under her floor! Ha-ha. Well okay go on; REVIEW!**


	6. christmas, woohoo!

**Okay so this chapter takes place on Christmas. Renee is there and bella is still in a huge depression. What happens when Renee gets bella something that makes her remember something she doesn't want to? **

"Bella, Merry Christmas sweetie" I don't care, let me sleep. Ugh. "Come on get up, lets go downstairs" fine, ugh. I got up and went down stairs with my mom. Charlie was sitting on the couch and he had a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. My dad always made me hot chocolate on Christmas, when I was little and lived here, or when I would be here on Christmas for break, no matter how old I was. I tried to smile but it was just so weak. I sat down next to my dad and took a drink of my cocoa. It was really good, it had extra cinnamon in it just like I liked, but it still didn't make me smile. I looked over at the fire place and saw four presents there. Charlie followed my gaze and got up to get them. He handed on to Renee and the rest to me. "cha-dad, you didn't have to" he looked down and smiled before looking up "I know, but I wanted to, Renee got you this one" he pointed to the small silver box in my hand. "Oh, thanks mom" I just looked at the boxes until Charlie told me to open them. I sighed and grabbed the long rectangle one. Inside was a really pretty necklace. "Oh thanks dad it's really pretty" the next one I opened had a new pair of black convers "thanks, I needed new ones" I sighed, I felt bad to have such a bad mood, especially on Christmas, but I just couldn't help it. I reached for the present from mom and unwrapped it. It was a cd case with a blank cd inside. Ahhhh more déjà vu!! "Um what is it?" I asked my mom, she chuckled "its Debussy, I know you liked some of the songs" oh no, don't cry, don't cry, wait until she leaves then you can break the cd.

Flash back…

-but then I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" he sounded surprised, too.

"Not well" I admitted "my mother plays a lot of classical music around the house-I only know my favorites"

"Its one of my favorites, too" he stared out through the rain, lost in thought.

…end flashback

I gasped and dropped the cd. My mom and dad just stared at me. I looked at both of them before running up to my room. Great I probably just hurt my moms' feelings and most likely ruined there Christmas. I had my head buried in my pillow when I felt hands on my shoulders; I jumped up and looked around. There was no one around. Great maybe I am going crazy. I could have sworn that there were…cold…strong…hands…great I am imagining…his hands. Okay so im not going crazy, right? Im just…im just…oh what's the word…pathetic. Yeah that sounds right. I laid my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes, but then I heard a knock on my door, I didn't answer so my mom just walked in. I knew it was my mom, before I opened my eyes. "Hi sweetie, what's wrong?" I looked at her and just shook my head. "Is it him?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh, okay, that's fine. You don't have to keep it im sorry I didn't know it would upset you" aw great now she is sad. "No mom its fine, I over reacted, it's just that well, and I used to listen to this…with…" I let out a big sigh, and she nodded. I closed my eyes and my mom covered me with my blanket before leaving. This time when I feel asleep, the dream was different. I liked it a lot better, at first anyway.

Dream…

We were laying down in our meadow. The sun was just about to go down, but it broke through the clouds and made Edwards skin sparkle. I looked at him and he smiled his crocked smile, which took my breath away. "I love you" I said as I looked into his eyes. The next thing I knew we were standing in the forest and he was telling me that he didn't want me anymore.

…End nightmare

I sat up in my bed with a loud gasp, and looked at the clock, it was just 3:30pm I went down stairs and saw my mom and Charlie watching how a Grinch stole Christmas. My mom heard me and turned around. "Hey sweetie feeling better?" I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I sat in the chair at the table for a few minutes, and then went to do the dishes. Once those were done Renee came in and we made dinner. After that we ate and I went to bed. Wow what a Christmas!

**Wow wouldn't that just suck. Haha I know I would hate for my Christmas to be ruin. Okay so that's really all I have to say for this chapter, now; REVIEW**


	7. i dont care!

**Okay it is January and this is the last entry I am doing from bella POV, for a while anyway. So yeah she is starting to slightly lighten up and her brain is putting together things a little better, but she is still totally broken.**

Okay so now at school no one looks at me, even Angele just leaves me alone. That is how I want it don't get me wrong, but I just feel so...empty…I don't like how I feel. I constantly find myself literally holding myself together because I feel like if I don't I will fall apart. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I am in so much pain, that it is almost unbearable. I have to try and figure something out.

Today at school I forgot my English essay, so the teacher gave me a detention. I didn't care, why would I. I don't care about my life. My grades have gone down drastically. I went form having all A's and B's to C's and D's. Like I said, I don't really care. When school let out I called Charlie and told him about my detention, then went to it. It wasn't bad, I just sat there a did my home work, something I wouldn't have done at home. Then headed home, but on my way I almost hit a deer that was crossing the road. There has been a lot more deer walking around lately. Hmmmm I wonder why! Once I calmed myself down I went home. I went to bed right away that night and to my happiness didn't dream at all.

When I woke up the next morning, I went down stairs and started to play with my cereal, when all of a sudden my dad brought his hand to the table and started yelling…..

**Okay im sorry about how short this one is but, yeah, I promise the next one will be much longer. If you didn't know the last paragraph was the begging of chapter 4 waking up. So I caught up to the book, now I am going to write from some other POVs'. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short, okay; REVIEW**


	8. suicide

**Okay this chapter is going to be from Alice's POV. This is where she see's bella! Enjoy.**

I miss bella so much. I miss Edward too, I mean sure he comes home every once and a while, but it's not really him, mostly just him body. Seeing him only makes me think of how bella is. I hope so badly that she is okay. But I don't want to check because Edward told me not to. Not that I really should listen to the jack ass. If she is as depressed as he is then I…I…I don't know what I would do, but it would be to Edward, and it would hurt! Humph… I was sitting with jazz and esme on the couch, rose and Emmett were upstairs and Carlisle and esme were about to go hunting. I sighed when I saw that esme was about to ask about Edward. "he is coming in two days, but don't get excited, he looks awful, and by the bruises under his eyes I would say that he hasn't hunted in about…ooh…four weeks?" she sighed sadly just as Carlisle came down the stairs. "Ready?" he asked esme with his hand outstretched towards her; she nodded and took his hand. "Alright, we will be back later" Carlisle said as they left "bye" I put my head on jaspers shoulder and shut my eyes. But then about a minute later I sat up and gasped.

Vision…

Bella standing on a cliff, fully clothed, with her eyes shut. It looks like a storm is coming, and the water is going crazy below her. She takes a step forward and jumps. Then black. Two minutes later, still black

…end vision

"NOOOO!!!" I was painting as jasper was asking me what was wrong. "No, bella, don't, don't, bella!!!" I began to dry sob and jazz took my hand and asked what happened. "I have to try to stop her, she is going to jump of a cliff, she is going to kill herself!" I stood up and walked to the door but jazz was still on the couch "JAZZ!! Come on, we need to hurry" he looked at me and shook his head "al, I am not going to go, Edward didn't want us to interfere in her life anymore" I looked at him and just shook my head. "Alright, fine but I am going!" he nodded and I headed to the garage and got in Carlisle's Mercedes. Oh please let me get there in time. When I pulled into forks I tried to see Bella's future and nothing. I sighed and settled for being there to comfort Charlie. I parked outside of the Swan house and went inside. Once I did I realized that I hadn't hunted in a while to. Oh well I will be fine. I shut my eyes and searched for anything good, when I heard a commotion go on outside. I thought I recognized the voice, but it couldn't be! Then I heard a car door slam and thought it was Charlie, about a minute later the door opened, and I could smell her. What the hell is going on? I could hear her trying to find her way to the light switch. I walked to the hall right when she switched on the lights. BELLA!! Oh no.

"Alice, oh Alice!" bella squealed as she ran into me. What is going on "bella?" I asked in relieved confusion. The next thing I knew bella was holding onto me for dear life and crying, oh I am going to kick Edwards ass!! He broke her. "I'm…sorry, im just…so happy…to see you" she said still crying. Oh my gosh, I almost forgot how good she smelled. "Its okay, bella. Every things okay" oh my gosh, she is so much worse than I thought. "Yes" she agreed with relief. I looked at her, she looked like someone who had absolutely no money and just won a million dollars, she was so happy. To see me? Me?! I said this earlier, I am going to kick Edward ass! "Id forgotten how exuberant you are," I told her disapprovingly. She stepped back and looked at my eyes. I knew what she was seeing pitch black. I was going to go later tonight with jazz, but. "Oh" she said realizing that I was thirsty "sorry" god, she should apologize, and it's not her fault. "It's my own fault. It's been to long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today" then remembering that she jumped off a cliff, I glared at her " speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" she looked at me for a second then understood was I meant. She gulped then said "you saw me fall" FALL! No! "No! I saw you jump!" she looked around, like to see something that would help her explain but I went on. "I told him this would happen" I went on mimicking Edwards voice and what he had said to me about not looking for bella's future. Then went on about how she could do such a thing, and how much it would have hurt Charlie, hurt Edward. She cut me off after I said his name and told me she wasn't trying to commit suicide. "are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" if she is I am going to scream. Then she told me she did it for fun that she didn't know about the storm, she just wanted to have fun…bull shit! But then she asked why I didn't see Jacob? Then she said that if it weren't for him she would have drowned. "Someone pulled you out?" she looked at me for a second before answering "yes. Jacob saved me" I didn't see anyone else. Why?! Why didn't I see this Jacob guy? Wait. I leaned in and sniffed her shoulder. She froze; I almost laughed "don't be ridiculous!" I sniffed her again. Few her clothes and hair smelt horrible. "who was out there with you just now, it sounded like you were arguing" she went about telling me that Jacob was a werewolf and how he was only a few weeks old "leave it to you to find the first monsters you can" I shook my head at her. Then she told me how Victoria and Laurent were back. She told me everything and it almost made me sick. How miserable she has been, and Victoria, ah! "Well…I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded" I didn't expect bella's reaction. She grabbed my shirt and whispered desperately "don't go, Alice, please don't leave me!" oh my god what did we do to this poor girl "alright, im not going anywhere tonight. Take a deep breath" she was about to pass out it looked like. Gosh I looked her over, she looked… ah…" you look like hell bella" she didn't get the comment "I drowned today" she reminded me "it goes deeper than that. You're a mess" she sighed, and looked down "im doing my best" huh? What does that mean? "What do you mean?" she looked away from me "it hasn't been easy. Im working on it" I am going to kill him, I told him "I told him" then she asked me what I thought I would find, her whistling show tunes? "I hoped" then the phone rang and bella ran to get it, pulling me behind her. "Charlie?" "No, it's me" bella smiled "Jake!" wow he makes her happy-kind of. "Just making sure you were still alive" what the hell did that mean? "Im fine. I told you that it wasn't-" "yeah. I got it. Bye" he hung up on her? Huh? They must not be to happy im here. So bella and I ended up deciding that I would stay with her. But I needed to go get close. More importantly I needed to hunt. "You'll come back?" she asked me with worried eyes. "I promise-one hour" she looked at the clock and I left before darting out of the house.

**Eh, eh, what did you think? I love Alice. Well I am going to write more tomorrow and update hope you enjoy. Oh and don't forget; REVIEW!!!**


	9. assumptions

**This is more of alice's POV **

Once I was done hunting, I headed over to my old house. I packed my suit case and headed back over to bella's-I was early so I just sat on couch, she turned it into a make-shift bed. A few minutes later bella came in and I gave her a big smile, my eyes now a warm butterscotch.

I patted the couch/bed, "thanks" she looked happy that I was already here.

"your early" she said as she walked over and sat next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

"bella, what are we going to do with you?" she sighed before answering. "I don't know, I really have been trying my hardest" she admitted to me. "I believe you" that was what was sad, she was trying her hardest without success. It was quiet as I held bella in my arms, it is going to hurt when I leave. "does-does he…" she took a deep uneven breath before trying again. "does Edward know you're here?" she looked sick when she said his name. I shook my head "no" she nodded, "he's not with Carlisle and esme?" no the idiot cant even be around his family! "he checks in every few months" her face fell even more and she muttered "oh" then continued, "you said you flew here…were did you come from?" um…should I tell her. I guess she deserves that much right? "I was in denali, visiting Tanya's family" she nodded. Boy she isn't very much for words lately.

"is jasper here? Did he come with you?" oh jasper, I miss him. I shook my head "he didn't approve of me promised…" well Charlie is gonna be home in a minute. "and you think Charlie wont mind my being here" gosh, I mean look what my family did to bella, I hope he doesn't get mad. I cant even see his reaction. "Charlie thinks your wonderful, alice" awe, I hope so. "well we are about to find out"

A few seconds later, Charlie pulled up to the drive. Bella jumped up and ran to the door. I walked to the hall way, but when bella opened the door Charlie looked so sad. Oh great, I hope he doesn't mind me being here. Bella gave him a huge and he hugged her back. "im so sorry about harry, dad" Charlie sighed "im really going to miss him" god poor bella and Charlie, first Charlie has to go through bella being sad, now he loses his friend. "how's sue doing?" he shook his head slightly, "she seems dazed, like she hasn't grasped it yet. Sam's staying with her…" Charlie was talking like he couldn't find his voice "those poor kids. Leah is only one year older than you, and Seth is only fourteen…" he shook his head. Bella and Charlie were still hugging as they started to walk to the house. Then bella stopped and turned to her dad "um, dad? You'll never guess whos here" Charlie turned around and looked at the mercades and I stepped forward into the doorway. He turned around and I smiled sympathetically "hi, Charlie, im sorry I came at such a bad time" he looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing "alice cullen?" he squinted his eyes at me "alice is that you?" I stepped forward a little more. "its me, I was in the neighborhood" he looked worried, for a brief second, he was going to ask if Edward was here but changed it at last second "is Carlisle…?" oh nice one. "no, im alone" there answered his real question. "she can stay here cant she? I already asked her" bella admitted, and Charlie smiled-kind of. "of course, we'd love to have you, Alice" then he sighed and loosed his grip on bella's shoulder and started walking back into the house. "thank you, Charlie. I know its horrid timing." Gosh I feel even worse about our leaving now.

"no, its fine, really. Im going to be really busy doing what I can for harry's family; it will be nice for bella to have some company." I smiled at him. He knows as much as I do, that when I leave bella is gonna be crushed again. "there's dinner for you on the table, dad" bella said with a smile, Charlie looked like he was gonna cry, when was the last time he has seen her smile? "thanks, bell" he gave her one more quick squeeze before going to the kitchen.

I went and sat down on the couch, and bella followed me. once she sat down I pulled her head against my shoulder. "you look tired" she shrugged.

"yeah, near-death experiences do that to me…so, what does Carlisle think of you being here?" oh gosh, I almost forgot that they didn't know.

"he doesn't know. He and esme were on a hunting trip. I'll hear from him in a few days, when he gets back" she sighed.

"you wont tell him, though…when he checks in again?" HA, yeah tell Edward I went against his promise to not see bella, right! "no, head bite my head off!" bella laughed once then sighed.

Quickly after, she fell asleep. I watched tv with Charlie for a while. We didn't talk, but I could see that we would tomorrow morning. When Charlie went to bed I waited till he fell asleep, then went hunting again. I got back just minutes before Charlie got up. I was sitting in the chair-bella using the bed she made for me-when he came down. "oh, hey alice, what are you doing up?" I just shrugged and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and I followed. He made us breakfast-eggs and bacon-and then we sat down to talk. I kept dropping my food into my napkin. "so what happened to harry?" I said when my plate was halfway gone. Charlie sighed, "he had a heart attack" poor Charlie. "oh im sorry, I guess that doesn't really help with the happiness level around here, huh?" he scoffed, before taking another bite, when he was done chewing he answered. "what happiness level, alice, there is no happiness. Yesterday, when I saw bella smile, I, almost had a heart attack, she hasn't smiled in over 7 months, I was afraid her face would be a permanent frown." Ugh, this isn't right, stupid Edward, he isn't happy, bella isn't happy, no one is happy. "how bad was it, Charlie?" I could tell bella was awake, but oh well. Charlie sighed and looked down "real bad" I need more information than that. "tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left" he looked sick just thinking about it.

"I've never felt so helpless-" he went on to tell me how bella was practically dead, and then I started to feel sick. She broke cds, threw tantrums, she was trying to avoid things that reminded her of Edward. God I hope no one wore diamonds around her. "-it was the night of the living dead around here. I still hear her scream in her sleep…" oh god, Edward better run when I see him next. "Im so sorry, Charlie" gosh I almost felt like crying. Im sure if I was human I would have been.

"it's not YOUR fault." Yeah, he thinks its all Edwards fault. But even though he is the main reason, it still hurt her to lose the rest of us to. "you were always a good friend to her." Yeah some friend.

"she seems better now, though" kind of, sort of, not really, but whatever.

Charlie went on talking about how she has been better with ,Jacob. And how wonderful Jacob is. And how she would be good with Jacob. And how he was a good looking kid. Obviously Charlie likes, Jacob, a million times better than my brother, but at the moment, I don't blame him. "well its good she has him" I agreed. Charlie sighed, I think he might have over did it a bit.

He did because he then told me how he still see's such pain in her eyes sometime. And how it wasn't like someone left her, it was like someone had died. Then we talked about how my visit could be good, or horrible bad for her.

Charlie sighed, "alice, I have to ask you something" he asked kind of akward like. I already knew his question, but I said "go ahead" he nodded and took a deep breath.

"he's not coming back to visit, too, is he?" Charlie said, trying hard to control his anger. But his face turned a slight shade of red. No Charlie, calm down, I wish jasper was her.

"he doesn't even know im here. The last time I spoke with him, he was in south America." Charlie looked even more angry, while he made his…remark, on my brothers is. "that's something, at least" then he snorted "well I hope he's enjoying himself" oh, he is not! Calm down alice, look what he did to his daughter, he has a right to be mad, but, Ahhhh!!! "I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie" I said with acid in my voice. Charlie's' eyes widened slightly, before he got up taking his plate along with mine to the sink. Haha ok now bella is going to 'get up'. "alice?" I had to hold back a chuckle, she knew she didn't fool me, so I answered very sweetly "im in the kitchen bella"

**AHHHH, I had to end it there. Haha but I will update soon. I am busy tomorrow, but you never know I might write some more tomorrow night. Alright. Tell me what you thought. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) **


	10. NO EDWARD!

**Okay this is going to be the last chapter from Alice's POV. The next chapter, followed by the rest for this story will be from Edwards POV. Oh and to answer the question from: ****Janelle, "what happens if Edward Cullen fell in love with someone else than bella swan?" well I don't think that Edward is capable of falling in love with anyone else. He is so in love with bella, nothing could compare. But good question. I guess also I just don't even want to think of Edward falling in love with anyone else, except me of course. Haha ok, here is some more of my story!**

When bella came in, it was time for Charlie to go to work, I told bella about my past. My name, my family, where I lived. That was very interesting when I found out. I still am confused about some stuff, but it is so much clearer than before. We just talked all day, where I was going to go when I left, she got really sad when we talked about that. We started to talk about when we first started to really hang out, she got happy at first, but when we got farther into our relationship, it brought back memories of…their…relationship, so we stopped.

When Charlie got home, he looked very tired, and sad. He went to bed early, he had to go to harries funeral. Bella slept on the couch again, and I just watched the news. Im glad that bella hasn't had any nightmares since I've been here, I just hope so much that she doesn't go back to being depressed when I leave.

The next morning, Charlie got up early, he had on a suit and a sad face, before he left to go to harries funeral. He tip toed out the door, trying not to wake us up. I already knew that bella was up, and obviously I wasn't asleep, so his efforts were wasted. But it was a very nice thought on his part. Once he was gone, I sat up, gully dressed and ready for anything, "so what are we doing today?" I asked her, she was still under the blankets. "I don't know-do you see anything interesting happening?" I swear everyone depends on my sight far too much. I just shook my head, with a smile, "but its still early" bella decided that she needed to do dome chores, so she started doing the laundry, the floors, everything, she looked like Cinderella, "can I help do something?" I asked, I could do all of this so much faster than she can. But she shook her head and kept working. When she was done with the kitchen we headed up to the bathroom. She was scrubbing the bathtub with comet, when the doorbell rang. Huh? I didn't see anything like this. Great, it must be one of the werewolves, I should leave. Bella looked up at me, and I shrugged. "Hold on!" bella yelled at the door, as she got up and went to wash off her hands. "Bella, I have a fairly good guess," did I just say I have a guess?!! "Who that might be, and I think I better step out" her eyes widened slightly "guess?" yeah, yeah, I know! These werewolves are really annoying me. "if this is a repeat of my egregious lapse in foresight yesterday, then its most likely Jacob black or one of his…friends." She looked at me confused, and then started to understand. "You can't see werewolves?" ugh, I kind of just said that. "So it would seem." I said annoyance clear in my voice. I am starting to hate these werewolves more and more. The doorbell rang again twice in a row, oh, so the werewolf is annoyed too, good! "You don't have to go anywhere, Alice. You were here first." That mad me laugh, she would like it if I did something bad to her friend, not that I purposefully would, but… "Trust me-it wouldn't be a good idea to have me and Jacob black in a room together." I kissed her cheek and before she could answer, or argue I was gone into the woods by her house, close enough to listen, but far enough away. I herd the doorbell ring, again. Bella ran down the stairs to get it. I let out a breath and just tried to relax. But then I caught the scent of a deer running near by. I decided I might as well go for it. I finished with the deer and headed back to the house, if this Jacob wasn't gone. Oh well, he has been there long enough.

I came in through the upstairs window and started to walk down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I froze, I was having a vision

Vision…

Edward in front of the volturi asking to die, the volturi deliberating.

…end vision

I started to shake slightly, "bella," I managed to get out, she was on the floor, but she quickly got up and ran over to me. She grabbed my arm, and then she put her hands on my face. "Alice, what's wrong?" she cried, what do I say to her. I was still shaking and I barely noticed Jacob still here, just his scent mad me wary. "Edward" was all I said, and apparently all I had to say. She started to fall, and Jacob started to cuss at me asking what I did to her, I grabbed her and put her on the couch. She was shaking furiously, like she was just put in a tub of freezing water and then put out side in a winter day. "What did you do to her?" Jacob asked furious, I just ignored him. "Bella? Bella snap out of it. We have to hurry." "Stay back" Jacob warned me, god why don't you go home, dog! "Calm down Jacob black," he was starting to shake to, not good. "You don't want to do that to close to her." Or me, I thought to myself. No way would I be able to control myself if he phased. "I don't think I'll have a problem keeping my focus," he spit back at me, but he was slightly calmer. I looked back at bella, "alice?" she said very weak "what happened?" I don't know?! What the hell is he doing?

"I don't know, what is he thinking?!" why is he going to kill himself?! What happened?! What did I miss?! I pulled my phone out and called the house. I need to talk to Carlisle. The phone rang two times before someone answered.

Phone conversation with Rosalie:

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle NOW."

"Im sorry al, he isn't here right now."

"Fine as soon as he's back." Wait; ill be on a plane, 'no, I'll be on a plane. Look have you heard anything from Edward?"

"Well no, after I located him by phone to tell him about bella, he hasn't called back." WHAT!

"Why?!" I gasped, well that answered the why he is going, he thinks bella's dead. "Why would you do that Rosalie?"

"What? I thought bella was dead, I thought he might come home so that he could be with his family." Oh my god, Rosalie!!!!!!!!!!

"Well you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think"

"Bella isn't dead?!"

"Yes, that's right. She is absolutely fine-I was wrong"

"You were wrong?"

"It's a long story"

"Edward might come home, now"

"You're wrong about that part, too, that's why im calling"

She gasped "he isn't" she gulped "going to Italy?" I heard a gasp in the back round then something smashed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw."

"OH MY GOD!! I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING LIKE THIS, I THOUGHT HE MIGHT FINALLY COME HOME, IM SO SORRY!"

"It's a bit late for that, rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it."

I shut the phone and almost broke it, with the pressure I used. I turned to face bella, "Alice, Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before…" what? Rose wouldn't lie, I don't think anyway. "How long ago?" she thought for a second. "Half a minute before you showed up." Wait, this is confusing, I hate being confused! "What did he say?" she looked over at Jacob. "I didn't talk to him" I looked at Jacob, who was trying to 'protect' bella from me, dumb ass. "He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," he said, almost threw his teeth. "Is that everything?" that doesn't sound right. "Then he hung up on me," he spit back at me. Okay that doesn't sound like Carlisle. Jacob was shaking controllably but, he still, was shaking. "You told him Charlie was at the funeral" bella reminded him. Oh, no. I looked right at bella "what were his exact words?" he thought back for a second. "He said, 'he's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'at the funeral.'" No! I moaned and fell to my knees. No Edward, why didn't you ask a more specific question? Ahhhh why didn't you say it was you, not Carlisle. "Tell me alice." Bella whispered, "That wasn't Carlisle on the phone," Jacob looked at me furiously, "are you calling me a liar?" he said, but I ignored him.

"It was Edward." I whispered "he thinks you're dead." Why did she look…almost…relieved.

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" Ah Rosalie, she caused this mess! "Yes. In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this! Didn't she realize…or care…?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant MY funeral" she realized, but she didn't seem upset, at all. "You're not upset," I whispered.

"Well its rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone will tell him…what…really…" she trailed of because of the look I gave her. I shook my head.

"Bella, Edward won't call again. He believed her." Bella looked horror struck, yet confused. She mouthed I don't understand. "He's going to Italy" it took about a second for her to understand. Then another for her to react.

"NO! No! No, no, no! He can't do that!" okay now this is the reaction I was expecting.

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you." she shook her head in horror then stared blankly ahead

"But he…he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long" actually I knew he didn't, I just don't think he thought it would be so soon.

"HOW DARE HE!" bella got up and was trying to pace but Jacob was getting in her way, she elbowed him. "Oh get out of the way, Jacob!" then she walked up to me, "what do we do? Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?" she was begging me. I started shaking my head.

"That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in South America-someone answered it…," I whispered back, if we are going to do anything we are going to need to hurry.

"You said before that we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!" can I really ask her to go to Italy and risk her life? I don't know if I should?

"Bella I-I don't think I can ask you to…" go to Italy and face the all royal vampire family that will kill you if they find out if you know about our secret world.

"Ask me!" she commanded

I put my hands on her shoulders, I don't think she would care to die, but I know that Charlie would. I don't want to put him through anymore deaths. "We may already be too late. I saw him going to the volturi…and asking to die" we cringed at the same time, and bella tried to blink away her tears. "It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision. But if they say no, and they might-aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him-Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will." Bella looked frustrated, I was trying to explain the danger but she wanted to know how to save Edward.

"So if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies…we might have time"

"Lets go!" bella screamed at me.

"Listen, bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all-though in your case it wont be punishment so much as dinnertime." She stared at me like I was stupid.

"This is what's keeping us here?" she asked in disbelief. "I'll go alone if you're afraid."

"Im only afraid of getting you killed." She snorted at me, and then looked at me again like I was an idiot.

"I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what to do!" hmmm what does her need, clothes, passport, note for Charlie…

"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines." She gasped.

"Charlie," did she really not think of Charlie, well I guess she was distracted. I was about to say something but Jacob beat me.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie, screw the treaty." He said angry, he didn't like our plan. Im sure he would be very happy if my brother died, even if it killed bella inside. He seems very selfish, but who isn't.

"Hurry, bella," she listened and I went to get us a flight.

We need to hurry our flight leaves in one hour. When I came inside I went in the kitchen. Bella and Jacob were on the floor.

"Get your wallet- you'll' need ID. PLEASE tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one." She nodded and raced upstairs to grab everything. I walked into the living room and turned around.

Jacob was behind me and he was giving me the ultimate death stare, but I gave it right back.

Even though we were far from each other-any closer would probably be bad-it was very intense stare down.

"you might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to-" he snarled at me, he was shaking a lot, a little more than I was comfortable with, bella being so close and all.

"Yes. You're right, dog" I snarled right back, "the volturi are the very essence of our kind-they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instance. Im not unaware of that."

He leaned forward towards me and I crouched slightly as he yelled, "AND YOU TAKE HER TO THEM LIKE A BOTTLE OF WINE FOR A PARTY!" he was shaking very hard now, I was afraid that he might phase, bella would be very sad if I killed her friend.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"

"We can handle the redhead"

"Then why is she still hunting?" he started to growl at me as another shudder erupted through his body.

"Stop that!" bella shouted at us, I straighted up right away, but Jacob was still shaking. "Argue when we get back, let's go"

I ran to the car and got it started, I turned it around so that bella could jump in. we had forty-five minutes to get to the airport, get through security , then get on our way to Italy. Bella was standing in the doorway talking with Jacob; he was trying to talk her out of going. I revved the engine and she pulled away, and ran to the car. Once she got in I sped off and she yelled out the window "take care of Charlie!" but he was gone. We were quiet the whole way to the airport, but luckily we got there in time and boarded the plan at the final call. We will be in Italy in about eleven hours. I hope we get there in time.


	11. pathetic

**Okay so this is Edwards point of view. It takes place just before he finds out about bella and how she 'killed' herself. It is going to be in Edwards POV for the rest of this story! Enjoy!**

Bella, bella, bella, bella, bella, everywhere, I see bella. God, I miss her so much. In one way I hope she misses me to, but, in another I hope that she moves on and has a safer and happier life.

I am so pathetic, I am sitting in a room in, oh where am I, South America, thinking about the love of my life, that I left.

I think I might be going crazy-if it is possible for vampires to go crazy- because I here her, I hear her everyday. Ha, one day I talked back to her. GOD I AM CRAZY. Im glad that I can read minds and not one of my family, because if on of then found out-Emmett- then I would never live it down.

I am going to check in with my family in a few days. I don't want esme to worry too much, but I hate from my family to see me like this…so…so…broken. But oh well, im thinking about-

'Ring ring'

Ugh who is calling me? I picked up my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" I asked very annoyed. "Edward, its rose" she sounded sad. "What?" I asked in the same annoyed tone. "It's…its well…" gosh now she is really annoying me. "WHAT?" she hesitated before answering. "BELLA, she killed herself" NO! No, no, no, no, no! "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID SHE DO? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I can't believe this, my bella can't be dead. She just can't! "Well Alice saw bella jump off a cliff, and she couldn't see her anymore after that! Edward I am so sorry!" if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. Bella, my beautiful bella, killed herself! Well I know what to do now. "Umm…thanks for telling me rose. I got to go. Bye" I hung up on her, just as she was about to say 'bye'. I threw my phone in the trash and grabbed my money, before heading over to the airport.

**Did you like it? I don't know what you guys thought he would be doing all this time, but this is what I thought would happen. Oh and the next few chapters are long, I just have to type them from my book. My computer wasn't working for a little while, that's why it took some time to update! So go on; REVIEW!!!!**


	12. suicidal edward!

**Okay so this chapter is kind of long, it goes all the way from Edward at the airport, to when Edward leaves the vultures' castle, so I hope you like it, and…yeah, that's it Haha so…read!**

Once I got to the airport I decided to call bella's house the cheek before I did something…bad. Someone answered after the first ring:

"Swan residence" that is that?

"Umm? Can I speak with chief swan? This is Carlisle Cullen." I really didn't want to fake who I was, but if it was someone that didn't like me I didn't want them to hang up.

"He's not here" great, were is he and who is this, in bella's house. The voice sounds familiar but…

"Do you know where he is?" who ever it was seemed unwilling to answer, but he finally did.

"He's at the funeral" okay there was my answer I was listening for. So my love is dead, well I will soon join her. I hung up without another word and headed for the front desk to buy tickets. I walked up to a lady standing at the counter; she was looking at her computer. I cleared my throat, she looked up and gasped. Ugh, I am not in the mood for this. "Hello, how can I help you?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I need a ticket for the next flight to Italy." She nodded and went back down to her computer.

"Okay, where in Italy?" god, do all female minds think the same way? She can't stop thinking about how she wished her boyfriend looked like me.

"Volterra" she nodded again, she should give me her number, and wow luckily boyfriend she has. I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 6:30pm, and she was thinking of a flight at eight, ugh that's faraway.

"Okay, well I have a flight for eight o'clock and that will get you in London at about six. Then there is an hour layover, but you should get to Italy at about nine fifty, ten o'clock." I sighed; I didn't want to live that much longer. But oh, well.

"Okay, ill take it." She nodded and began typing on her computer, about ten minute later I was ready to get on the plane and get my life over, but I had to wait for another hour. I sat down in a seat and pulled out a picture of bella, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing her blue blouse that I loved, so much on her. Oh, bella, why did you take your beautiful life, out of this world. Well I won't stay here long, no; I will soon be with you my love, or be with no one ever again. I just stared at her photo until it was time to go. About five girls wanted to come up and talk to me but none of them did. They all just wondered what I was staring at, finally one of them walked behind me, casually, and went back to her group and they all started talking about whether or not the girl on the photo was my girlfriend, sister, friend, or whatever. Finally it was time to get on the plane.

I walked on and sat down, great; one of the girls from the group was sat right next to me. Her thoughts were going crazy as were her friends all around her. I didn't pay attention to her at all I just started thinking of what I was going to do when I got to Italy, being interrupted every fifteen freaking minutes, by the freaking stewardess. Finally she stopped and I began to think about what to do if the volturi refuse my request, I need to be ready if they do. I think a massacre would get the quickest response. I hadn't had human blood in over seventy years, hell, I haven't had blood period in about four weeks! I could just start killing everyone in sight; kill two birds with one stone. But then I shame Carlisle, no, I don't want to hurt my family, anymore that I already am. I could lift a car over my head; they would work fast with that. A more painful way would be to attack the guard; they would get pissed and just burn me without bothering to do anything else. What else, hmm what is today? Hmm may 17, it will be May eighteenth when I land, and if they refuse my request, then I would have to wait until May nineteenth. Saint Marcus day! I could go out into the sun! There will be a ton of people out. Perfect! Okay so it's settled, I got out in the sun where there are going to be hundreds of people. Now I just really want this flight to be over!

Finally we are beginning to land. That was a long ten hours, even for me. Now all I have to do is get to Italy. The next flight shouldn't take long at all; it's only a few hours. Well it won't be long now, I just hope there aren't very many people on the next flight, like I said; I haven't hunted in over four weeks, and…yeah.

I got lucky and this flight isn't very full at all. We are about a half an hour away from Italy, and I am getting more and more anxious to get this over with.

Okay we are landing now. The sun is out still, so Im going to have to wait until it goes down before I can leave.

It's almost dark enough to go out now; I need to wait for about another fifteen minutes. fifteen minutes of torment, about an hour ago, a plane landed that had a big group of girls and one of them came up to talk to me.

Half and hour ago….

"Hey, what's up?" the brown haired girl said, her name, according to her friends, was Becky.

"Hi" jeez she has no idea that she is talking to a suicidal vampire.

"Umm, so, yeah my friends and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?" okay, should I be rude, or polite? Hmmm I am pretty pissed right now?

"Look, I leaving soon anyway, and it's not a very good day for me…so?" that wasn't mean right? I hope not, I don't want to be mean. It isn't this girls fault.

"What's wrong? Can I help?" I sighed, this girl seems nice, and I know she just wants to help, but she is starting to annoy me.

"You can't help" her thoughts were so pure; they reminded me of Angela Webbers. She was really concerned that I was upset, and she just meets me.

"Well okay, I hope whatever is wrong gets fixed soon…see you around." Then she turned and walked away.

…Present time

On my way to the volturi, I couldn't help but think of esme and my family. Of course they will be sat, at first, but they will get over it, right? I sighed just before I turned the corner; just as I did I froze. "Hello" a man, no, a vampire said. "Hello?" I answered back. "What is your business here?" oh, okay so this is Felix, I have heard about him once or twice from Carlisle. "Well Felix, I wish to speak with aro." He nodded and disappeared down the ally. I followed him, down the ally, where we dropped down a small hole in the ground and we continued to where aro was. We reached two big doors and Felix pushed them open. We entered and I saw them. Aro, Caius, and Marcus, they were all sat on their-thrones? Aro saw me a smiled before coming over to greet me. "Hello young friend," aro greeted me with another smile "how can we be of service to you today?" I reached out my hand and he took it. I knew what he was seeing, he was seeing that I needed to die, I needed to be with my bella. We stood there for a few minutes while her read my every thought, then he let go of my hand with a sigh. Caius broke the silence, "what does he want, aro?" aro looked at his brother than back to me.

"Go ahead. Tell them your wish." I took a deep breath, before giving my answer.

"I wish to die, so I can hopefully be with my love." Everyone looked at me and thought I was crazy. I looked back to aro, and he looked very sad. He wants me to join his coven.

"Edward, to kill you, would be a very great waste, and I wouldn't want to offend my dear friend Carlisle." Marcus looked confused and came up to aro and gave him his hand. He was asking what I had to do with Carlisle. "Well Marcus, Edward here, is Carlisle's son-hypothetically." Marcus nodded and headed back to his seat. He wasn't much for words ever since his wife died. "Brothers let us discus. Alec, bring Edward to the lobby to wait." He did and I sat down and tried to hear there thoughts, but they were to far away. A few minutes later though Alec came back in to get me. "Why do you want to die exactly" didn't I already freaking say it.

"Because…I just don't want to live anymore." He nodded and we kept going, then we got into the room. Damn! They are going to deny my request.

"Edward, we have decided that you are far too valuable to kill!" yeah aro and Marcus thought that, but Caius didn't, I liked his plan.

"I feel that Caius's plan is much better, not to sound rude, but I agree with him." Aro chuckled and Caius gave me a wicked grin.

"Edward, the decision has been made, unless you have decided to join us?" I shook my head. Great, I wish they would just listen. Aro saw my plans he knows what I am going to do. "So you, really, wont kill me?" aro shook his head, the sad look back on his face, I nodded and left. Tomorrow at noon I will step out in the sun in the middle of town. They could have avoided all of this. Damn, aro, he just wants me to join his stupid coven of power hungry freaks. I just want to be with my bella! Well soon enough I will be, I swear of it!

**What did you think? I really liked this chapter because of the different situations that he is face with, but I LOVE the next one and I really hope you guys will to. Well I will update soon. But you know what makes me write faster?? Hmmm? Any guesses? Oh good guess!!! REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE READING REVIEWS!!!!!! They motivate me, so yeah go ahead; REVIEW**


	13. together again

**Okay so this is when Edward goes to step out into sunlight, but someone ran into him, literally! Oh and the bold words are peoples thoughts! **

two more hours until noon. There are so many people out, already, enjoying the festival. They are all wearing red! Red caps, shirts, hats, its crazy. I have also seen five members of the volturi guard watching me. good, it shouldn't take long. I just need the sun to be in the best place!

Ten minutes left. The town is packed with happy saint Marcus day celebrators. Well they are in for a big surprise in…ummm….nine minutes.

Okay five minutes, a couple of people have seen me in the ally, and got suspicious, but oh well, I don't care, the more actually watching the better. There is only two minutes left. I started taking my shirt off, leaving me in just pants. A girl that has been watching me gasped then nudged her friend. They were hoping I would take more off. Stupid girls-

BING, BING!

-its time, I closed my eyes and took a step forward. Then I went to take another but as I did, someone ran into me, I grabbed them then slowly opened my eyes. Bella! Wow they work fast. I am already with her!

"amazing, carlisle was right" I wonder if this is Heaven or Hell? If it is hell I wonder what bella did to get her?!

"Edward" she gasped I barley notice the light shimmer coming from my skin, "you've got to move back into the shadow. You have to move!" what is she talking about? I wasn't really paying attention. She was still so beautiful, I touched her cheek. Ah, she is still so soft!

"I cant believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing-they're very good" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, she still smells so good. Then I resited romeo's lines, when he was in the tomb. U smelt her hair one more time. "you smell exactly the same as always" I took a deep breath. Well if this is hell, I don't care. "so maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it." If I have bella, nothing else matters.

"Im not dead, and neither are you! please Edward, we have to move! They cant be far away!" what is she talking about, who? And why is she trying to push me back.

"what was that?" I asked her very politly and calm.

"we're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the volturi-"I cut her off by spinning her into the ally. Felix and Demitri were coming this way. I got in front of her and spread my arms out to protect her. "greeting gentleman, I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your master." They weren't going to let this go.

"shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix said. He is making me mad now! His thoughts are all forward on to bella.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." **You need to get out of the city, but aro would like to speak with you first. **"I know your instructions, felix. I haven't broken any rules." Now it was Demitri to start talking.

"felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," yeah sure that is why you want us to move. I don't think these idiot realize I can read there mind, but they have to know. "let us seek better cover." Oh cut the crap! Okay well bella doesn't need to come.

"I'll be tight behind you, bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" **oh no! the girl is coming with!** Felix thought. **She needs to come with, unfortunately!** Demitri thought. Okay why is Demitri being nice?

"no, bring the girl," felix said. This is not going to end well. I need to get bella away from her.

"I don't think so" I said as I crouched down, preparing to fight for bellas safety. Bella was getting scared, I saw from the corner of my eye, that she mouthed the word 'no' I turned ever so slightly towards her "shh," I murmured to just her.

"felix, not here." Demitri warned felix, who was crouched like I was, "aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all." **Edward trust me, this is an order. We have to do this.** Demitri thought. I sighed.

"certainly, but the girl goes free." I answered him back as politly as I could manage. **Edward she has to come with. Please don't make this difficult!** Demitri thought kindly.

"im afraid that's not possible, we have rules to obey" Demitri spoke to both me and bella.

"then IM afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demitri." I crouched down again slightly. **Im sorry it has to be this way.** Demitri with his freaking kindness mad me even more angry.

"that's just fine" felix was delighted with my choose. **I haven't been in a good fight in a while! Bring it! **I hate felix so much.

"aro will be disappointed," Demitri said still trying to talk me into going and talking to aro.

"im sure he'll survive the let down" I replied. Just then they started to move forward. They were going to try to push me back into the ally to avoid a scene, but I wasnt going to move. They were about to close in when I heard someone shouting my name in there head. I turned my head to the end of the ally, just as alice walked into it.

"let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present." Alice said. **Hi Edward, sorry about the…mix up! **I rolled my eyes at her.

**Damn! Evened up. Who is the pixie anyway? **Felix thought.

**Great, no this is going to be even more difficult!** Demitri thought at the same time.

"we're not alone" alice reminded them, the girls that were watching me before, were still watching. Except now they were, suspicious. **Come on Edward!** Demitri thought very angry.

"please, Edward, lets be reasonable," he begged me. **they are starting to get very suspicious, we don't want to disturb the celebration!** He begged me from his mind.

"let's, and we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." Felix was getting furious and Demitri was getting frustrated. Demitri sighed, proving my point.

"at least let us discuss this more privately" he tried to reason. But just them I heard her, enter. Dammit! Shit! I ground my teeth together.

"no" was all I said. **Ha! We tried to warn you before she had to come!** Felix thought as he relaxed and straightened up from his crouched stance.

"enough" jane said as she walked more closer to us. I let my arms fall and straightened up myself. Crap, why does this little girl have such a freaking strong power!

"jane" I looked over and almost laughed, alice didn't like jane at all, and she doesn't even know her, she had her hands folded across her chest and she had a pissed look on her face, but it was her thoughts that were the most funny. She just kept repeating bitch! But I was too worried about bella to laugh. Or actually I only thought it funny for an eight of a second. Because jane spoke right after.

"follow me" she said as she just kept walking down the ally. She was followed by alice. And then felix motion for me to go first. I wrapped my arm around bella, and pulled her close beside me. before starting to walk down the ally. I caught up to alice, "well, alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." **Yeah about that…**

"it was my mistake, it was my job to set it right." **But it was bella's stupid crazy stunts, in the first place!** What did bella do?

"what happened?" I don't know if I actually wanted to know.

"it's a long story." She looked over at bella then away. "in summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days." I looked down at bella, and she blushed and look forward. Then alice remembered her vision of bella. I stiffened and looked at her wide eyed, and she just nodded. When we got to the end of the ally and bella saw that the only way to go was down the small hole in the floor, her mouth fell open and she gasped.

"its all right, bella," I tried to comfort her. "alice will catch you" she looked at the hole and whimpered very softly. **Want to move a little slower**. Felix commented in his mind. She sat down and let her legs fall down the hole. "alice?" she whispered.

"im right here, bella," she assured her. God I really wish I didn't have to let go of her. I took her wrists and lowered her down. She looked up at me and our eyes meet. I didn't look away as I asked alice if she was ready, bella didn't look away either.

"drop her" but then she closed her eyes shut tight, I still didn't look away as I dropped her. The second that bella was on the ground I jumped down. I grabbed her again and we started down the very long uneven hallways. Felix kept complaining about bellas pace, but I was just so happy to be with her again. We were walking down a dark hallway when bella's teeth started chattering, I pulled away only keeping her hand.

"N-n-no," she stuttered while throwing her arms around me, **jeez, can you say desperate!** Felix thought, I growled low enough that bella didn't hear. Then all of a sudden we were brought to a door that I knew lead to the volturi's 'dinning room'. **Edward? Why are we going in this room? **Alice thought, I looked at her and shrugged slightly. But my jaw was clenched shut. I knew why, aro, wants use to be in here for our punishment.

**Okay so I cut this chapter kind of short so I can update faster. I will update again soon, if I get some reviews!!! So REVIEW**


	14. la tua cantante!

**Omg I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for how long it has taken to get a chapter out! I have been uber busy lately so I haven't had time. But hey I do have a few new stories on another account: twilight-saga-obsessed, it has all human twilight stories, so check them out! Alight here is the chapter! Love you all!**

We started to walk down the hallway when Alec came up to greet his 'sister'.

"Jane" he said as he approached_ wow we have some extra guests! _

"Alec" she nodded at him. He smiled before looking at us.

"They send you out for one and you come with two…and a half" oh that's hilarious, jackass! You think because she is human she doesn't count as a person, how backwards can you get?! "Nice work" she laughed an annoying baby like laugh. Then he turned back to me. "welcome back, Edward," _unfortunately_"you seem in a better mood" oh yeah, I get back my love and just might lose her again for good, im a bucket full of freaking smiles.

"Marginally" bella looked up at me, but I didn't look down. She was holding on to my waist with all of here strength, Alec noticed and laughed. _Clingy much?_

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" Alec asked as bella continued to hang on to me, I smiled at his thoughts**; **_well she must be really special!_ But then I froze at Felix's thoughts_ she smells so good, I am defiantly going to call for her__**!**_

"Dibs" he said and I turned to him and snarled, he smiled _oh come on Edward, bring it_! He thought as he motioned me forward, I was about to comply to his wish when Alice's thoughts broke in.

_Edward! Calm down! You need to focus, bella is right here, don't screw anything up__**!**_ Then she touched my arm "patience" I looked at here, my look said 'I am going to kill him' and she knew that so she thought _just wait, you don't know that it will even come to that!_ I looked at here like she was an idiot_ don't look at me like that, you don't know, they could let us go, so CALM DOWN!!_ I took a deep breath and turned back to Alec, who was prepared along with Jane to stop a fight if it were to start.

"Aro will be so please to see you again," _Felix you better not mess anything up, aro will kill you!!_

"lets not keep him waiting," Jane said, I nodded, and Jane took alec's hand and we set off down the hallway, to a room I never want bella to be in. we got to the end of the hall and they removed a piece of paneling to revel a normal door, we walked in and I saw aro's face light up.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" _ah, Edward is back to, and he has his bella! And Alice oh this is turning into a very good day!_ Aro thought as he came closer to us, I saw bella's jaw drop slightly as he approached. He went up to Jane and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before stepping and looking at us.

"Yes, master." She said with a very happy look on her face, she apparently loved when he kissed her. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished." I felt bella stiffen at Jane's answer. I wish so badly that I could hear what she is thinking right now.

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." then he looked right at us, and remembered that she did not just return with me, but also with bella and Alice. He smiled so big it almost took up his whole face. "And Alice and bell, too!" _how does he know who__I am?_ Alice thought, I am sure bella was thinking the same thing, but I can't know or sure. "This IS a happy surprise! Wonderful!"_ wow, Edwards thoughts were so strong I almost didn't believe it but here she is, this is the most…delicious scent and it is even stronger for Edward how does he do it. She is making me very…very…_ thirsty? Yeah she has that effect! I held her a little tighter, will aro asked Felix to go get his brothers.

"Yes master." He said as he disappeared, but not before he thought _I better not miss anything, well!_

"You see, Edward?" aro said looking at me with a grateful look on his face.  
"What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" _it would have been all for nothing, a great waste._

"yes, aro, I am," I answered tightening my arms a little more around bella, it still wasn't very hard though, I didn't want to hurt her, I just still couldn't believe that she was her in my arms!

"I love a happy ending." Yeah a happy ending for who? Unless we all leave there won't be a happy ending. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" he looked over at my sister in curiosity. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake." _Yeah maybe a__couple_ Alice thought.

"Oh, I am far from infallible." She said with a smile, she was very uncomfortable here, but the only thing that would give it away would be that her fists were so tight her knuckles were turning white. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."_ Im sorry again Edward!_

"You're much too modest, I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" _umm Edward? How the heck does he know all of this stuff?_

"I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brothers' talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." _God I wish I could hear from a distance!_

"And also exponentially more powerful," I turned to Alice because she was getting frustrated. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had." _So he knows you every thought?! _I lifted my head as yes _wow!_

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" _like what you just did with her. _"That would be so convenient." Just then Marcus and Caius came in with Felix. Aro light up again instantly as we all looked at them. "Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?" _oh yeah, that's just wonderful! I don't care she will be dead soon anyway!_Thought Caius. _Jeez the strength of their relation ship is crazy; no wonder he wanted to die! _Thought Marcus-he can feel relationships.

Marcus came up to show aro, he touched his palm and I heard his thoughts go through aro's head until it got to his intended thought_. Their relationship is very strong, especially with Edward, it's almost pathetic._I snorted, yeah, pathetic! Whatever I don't care if he thinks I am pathetic as long as I am with bella, I just don't care.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." Aro said while shaking his head, he cant believe the depth of our relationship. I love bella so much! _Edward care to explain a little for the people who can't read minds!!!!!_

"Marcus see's relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." _Oh, okay what does Caius do?_ I shook my head slightly. He does nothing.

"So convenient" aro said to himself "it takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you." _I don't know when the last time he was taken my surprise. God, how can you be right next to her like that! _

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," **she**_ is making my mouth water, and you haven't hunted in 35 days! I hunted last week and it is difficult._ "How can you stand so close to her like that?" _I guess you got that from Carlisle, huh?_

"It's not without effort," I answered while feeling the burn in my throat, now that he brought it up.

"But still- la tua cantante! What a waste!" she is defiantly not a waste. I laughed once, but it showed no humor.

"I look at it more as a price" I said trying to keep my teeth from grinding together from my anger.

"A very high price" he said skeptically. I had faintly noticed that everyone's thoughts had become very quiet, but didn't mind, the quiet was helping me focus better.

"Opportunity cost." Aro laughed, and I felt bella slightly jump at the sudden outburst. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…" _oh what's the right word?_ He thought almost sarcastically. So I answered back in the same tone as his thoughts.

"Waste it," I sneered. Aro laughed again and I focused to keep in my anger. Suddenly his thoughts were filled with a slight bit of honest sadness. But it did not affect his voice.

"Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him-only he was not so angry." _I hope Carlisle can forgive me if this turns out the way I think it will._ I tensed at his thoughts. He smiled slightly, guessed at what I had just heard.

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well." I spoke clearly. He chuckled quietly.

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all thing, but you put him to shame." He dragged on. I sighed to myself, I want to get, no I need to get Bella out of here.

"Hardly" I muttered impatiently. I tuned in and out of what ever he was saying about my memories of Carlisle, and tried to see if Heidi was close. I needed Bella out of here before she returns. I focused back into the conversation when his thoughts started to turn to his thirst.

"…it makes me thirsty" he was saying about my Bella's scent. I tensed up and tighten my hold on Bella very slightly. "Don't be disturbed, I mean her no harm. But I am _so_ curious, about one thing in particular. May I?" he asked, referring to me not being able to hear her thoughts.

"Ask _her_," I flatly told him. His eyes widened a tiny bit in an almost apologetic way.

"Of course, how rude of me! Bella, im fascinated that you are the one exception to Edwards impressive talent-so very interesting that such a thing should occur!" he exclaimed. I looked down for a split second to see a small scared look on Bella's face. I rubbed a small reassuring circle into her back and felt her relax slightly. "and I was wondering, since our talents are so similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try-to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?" bella looked up at me with a look none other than fear. I nodded in encouragement, and she slowly lifted her beautiful small, trebling hand. Aro was in front of her suddenly and took her hand. I almost began laughing; he couldn't read her mind either. He released her hand and spoke devastated.

"So very interesting." He walked away and his mind began to wander. _I wonder if Jane's power would work._ He thought just before he spoke again. "A first, I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane, dear?" a growl began to grow in my chest as my anger began to take control.

"No!" I snarled trying to take a step. Alice forced me to stay with her hand, but I shook her off.

"Yes, master?" my growl grew and became very loud, but I couldn't control it any more.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if bella is immune to _you_." I pushed bella behind me. I turned to Jane ready to jump, when she turned her gaze in Bella's direction. I leaped towards her.

"Don't!" Alice yelled. But it was too late. I felt the pain from Jane's gaze instantly. It was like all the pain I had felt without bella all over again. But honestly, im not sure which pain was worse. I could faintly hear bella yelling, but then it stopped. I staid on the ground for a split second longer, before getting up and looking over in horror as Jane turned her gaze to bella. I waited for her to cringe and go through the horrible pain, but she didn't. I relaxed and felt a wave of happiness cross me. Bella was amazing, she could block Jane, Aro, and im sure Alec. She could do anything.

**Ok im so sorry to end it right there, but it is really hard when you have to copy down all the lines from the book. Also again I am super doper, incredibly sorry for how long it has taken to update! Please forgive me! I love all of you readers! Hey don't forget to check out my other account: twilight-saga-obsessed. I have four all human twilight stories on there and I think you would enjoy them! Ok go on now! REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
